1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand-held inertial hammers. More particularly, this invention concerns devices used to repair damaged or dented vehicle body parts or to pull free gears, wheels or pulleys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inertial hammers have generally consisted of a rigid or flexible member on which is attached a sliding mass. One end of the member is attached to the dented area, the opposite end being held by the operator. The sliding mass is brought back quickly along the member until it strikes an object attached to the member near the end being held. The inertial force of the sliding mass is transferred by the member to the dent, thereby pulling the dent out. Such devices negate the need to pound a dent out from its often inaccessible inside surface.
Dent removing tools have been designed so that the operator holds the device in one hand and operates the sliding mass with the other hand. Thus, the size of the device and the sliding mass are limited to what may be held by one hand. Generally such sliding weights have been limited to 6 or 7 pounds. To provide greater forces to straighten severely damaged vehicles, hydraulic pull systems have been devised. However, there is a gap in the art where manual operation is desired, allowing for different pulling directions, but where greater force is required than can be supplied by known handheld devices. There is an additional need in the art for a safety feature to secure the inertial hammer to an anchor in case the primary attachment between the inertial hammer and the object being repaired breaks free.
An object of this invention is to provide an inertial hammer which directs an inertial force in different directions to pull out dents from vehicular body parts or to pull free gears, wheels or pulleys.
Another object of this invention is to provide a hand-held tool capable of producing sufficient force so that dents which were previously irreparable by hand-held tools are now reparable. Thus, it eliminates the need to use hydraulic pull systems to repair some dents which were not previously reparable by hand-held tools.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a safety connection which would operate to stop the motion of the hammer in the event the primary connection between the inertial mass and the dented body or part is broken.
A further object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive and easy-to-use inertial hammer.